Daneris
Daneris (ダネリス Danerisu) is a female, talking Parasprite and Ellie and Starritchi's pet. She is a secondary character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life Her life before the FHS began is unknown other than that she used to live in the Everfree Forest and ate an artificial, unknown Devil Fruit, giving her the ability to speak and supress the Parasprite reproduction. She lives in the alleys of Ponyville at some point. Present Life Future Heroes Series Personality Daneris is described a fun-loving, energetic and an eccentric Parasprite. Due to this, she gets along with Starritchi and Ellie very well. Other than her love for fun, she has a thirst for taking great risk and going on an adventure. She is also very intelligent, almost the same level as Moon. Due to this, she is always the strategist for her owners, Ellie and Starritchi. She is also the brains for them, as such, she tends to get bossy around them. She is very gluttonus, due to her nature as a Parasprite. She has a very hot-temper, tending to get angry very easily, to the point of threathening to unleash multiple Parasprites ala' reproduction or eating all of her friend's food. During battle, she is a very fierce fighter. Physical Appearance Like the Parasprites seen in MLP: FIM, she is circular-shaped with 4 bug wings and black feets. Her body is light-blue coloured while her eye is dark blue-coloured. Like any other characters from other shows seen in the PnF Multiverse Storyline, the Parasprites are slightly redesigned. During the post-finale crossover movies, she wears two small re-coloured bows on each side of her head. She also gained two additional wings. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now wear armbands. She also replace her bow with a blue-coloured variant. Powers and Abilities 'Artificial Devil Fruit' Daneris, unlike most Devil Fruit users in the PnF Multiverse Storyline, ate an artificial (unnamed) Devil Fruit. The fruit itself, due to being artificial, contains the aspects of three Devil Fruit classes: Paramecia, Logia and Zoan. This makes her a very unique Devil Fruit user. In fact, all of her Devil Fruit powers are from all of the official Devil Fruits, giving her similar abilities with not only her owners, but her fellow Devil Fruit user FC Heroes as well. 'Paramecia Powers' Paramecia Devil Fruits users gain the superhuman physical abilities or powers. Daneris use this ability to change the shape and size of herself. Also given to her are rubber-like aspects, the ability to create shock waves, ect.. The Paramecia powers allow her to control the Parasprite reproductions. *'Paramecia: Rubber' Techniques - Consisted of abilites from the Gum Gum Fruit. **'Paramecia: Size Change' - Enable her to change her size. She use this to be slightly bigger, though still smaller than all of the other characters. **'Paramecia: Gigant Change '- Enable her to transform to a giant version of herself. Doubles as a transportation system for the FC Heroes. **'Paramecia: Shape Change' - Allows her to change shape, as the name implies. **'Paramecia: Rubber Feet Strike' - Extends her feet to attack the enemy. **'Paramecia: Rubber Pistol' - She charges and prepares her punch, releasing it as stretched and attack the enemy. *'Paramecia: Wax Attack' - Allows Dameris to trap enemy with wax. It's powers come from the Wax Wax Fruit. *'Paramecia: Heavy Weight' - Allows Dameris to make herself heavy. It is most effective in slamming her enemies. It's powers came from the Kilo Kilo Fruit. *'Paramecia: Gigant Shockwave' - As the name implies, Dameris unleash a powerful shockwave that even shooks the ground. It's powers came from the Gura Gura Fruit. *'Paramecia: Chop Liver' *'Paramecia: Flower Sprout' *'Paramecia: Self-Explode' *'Paramecia: Seduction' *'Paramecia: Poison Breath' *'Paramecia: Animal Heart' *'Paramecia: See-Through' *'Paramecia: Parasprite Control' *'Paramecia: Steel Shield' 'Logia Powers' Logia Devil Fruit users gain the ability to transform themselves into an element; even giving them the ability related to that element, even the natural elements and the forces of nature. Daneris, on the other hand, gained more than one Logia element powers (Examples: fire manipulation, ice manipulation, smoke manipulation, ect.). The Logia Powers allow her to resist any types of attack depending on what ability she use. *'Logia: Flame' Techniques: **'Logia: Flame Breath' **'Logia: Flame Snap' **'Logia: Flame Tornado' **'Logia: Mini Fire Fist' *'Logia: Ice Shard' *'Logia: Smoke Flight' *'Logia: Lightning Strike' *'Logia: Snowstorm' *'Logia: Light Strike' *'Logia: Sand' Techniques **'Logia: Quicksand' **'Logia: Sandstorm' **'Logia: Sand Tsunami' **'Logia: Sandy Hurricane' **'Logia: Sand Ball' *'Logia: Dark Heart' *'Logia: Magnum Lava' *'Logia: Water Sphere' *'Logia: Hurricane Finish' 'Zoan Powers' Zoan Devil Fruit users gain the ability to transform to another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Daneris have used this ability to transform to a pony once. Like Ellie, she has also trasformed to various other animals (elephant, beavers, jackalope, rabbit, ect), though other than the Beast Beast Fruit attributes, she also have attributes of other Zoan Devil Fruit types. The Zoan powers also gave her the ability to speak human/pony language. *'Zoan: Elephant' *'Zoan: Rabbit' *'Zoan: Dragon' *'Zoan: Reindeer' Transformations **'Zoan: Parasprite Reindeer' **'Zoan: Reindeer' **'Zoan: Pony Reindeer' *'Zoan: Pony' *'Zoan: Phoenix' *'Zoan: Triceratops' *'Zoan: Tiger' *'Zoan: Lion' *'Zoan: Leopard' *'Zoan: Hound' *'Animal Body Part Powers:' **'Zoan: Tiger Fang' **'Zoan: Monkey Tail' **'Zoan: Salamander Claw' **'Zoan: Bird Wings' **'Zoan: Rhino Horn' **'Zoan: Aquatic Gills' *'Animal Ability Powers' **'Zoan: Hound Trace' **'Zoan: Phoenix Flame' **'Zoan: Salamander Revival' **'Zoan: Supersonic Bat' **'Zoan: Nocturnal Vision' **'Zoan: Cheetah Speed' Relationships to be added.... Background Information *She is the first FC Hero of FHS to be an animal pet and the fourth overall (the first are the O.W.C.A. Trio; Perry, Kiki and Larry). She is the first animal pet PC hero to not exist in real life and only exist in fiction. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:FC Hero